Fantasies
by RogueRemy
Summary: Rogue/Remy Kinda Sad


Fantasies   
  


I do not own any of these characters, Marvel owns all of them........ greedy people

This takes place in comic verse when Rogue and Remy are dating. Before the antarctica thing.  
  
  
  


Rogue had just come home from a date with Remy. It had been a disaster. First Remy's motorcycle had run out of gas, so Rogue had to fly them to the southern restaurant that Remy had made reservations at. The dinner to say the least was aweful. The service was less then friendly. 

When dinner was all done, Remy and Rogue went to catch a cab. As if the evening couldn't get any worse it started to rain on Rogue and Remy. Drenching Rogue's new clothes completely.

When they did finally get home they got in a fight about Rogue's inability to commit and trust. After she took a nice long hot bath she started to read a chapter in romance novel and dozed off.

****************************************************************

" Well, my southern belle it seems that I have just invented a bracelet that will help you control your powers." Hank said with a smile while he handed the rather unattractive bracelet to Rogue. Rogue snatched it away and put it on. And hugged Hank, almost crying.

"Thanks, Beast." Rogue said as she sprinted toward the elevator and to the men's wing.

*Yes finally I can touch Remy* Rogue thought as a grin appeared on her face.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

" Even' chere, couldn't get me out of you' head, no." Remy said with an irresistible grin of his. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. It looked like he was about to go to bed. ( 10:00 p.m.)

"Come to give Remy a good night kiss" Gambit said with his cocky grin. Then in a split second Rogue and Remy's lips were interlocked together.

"Chere how?" Remy said gasping for air

" Ah got this bracelet that Hank invented to help me control my powers." She said as she out lined his check bone with her fun gloved finger. Remy cupped Rogues face and looked into her emerald eyes.

" You are so beautiful" Remy said

" It's late chere you better be goin' to your room."

" I came here for a reason, shugah" Rogue said with a grin and a wink. With that the door closed and locked behind them.

*****************************************************************

Rogue woke up to Remy's arm around her. She hadn't felt like this for as long as she can remember. Her world was finally coming together. She could touch people.

" You awake" Remy said in a groggy voice

"Yea"

"Good, 'cause I got some'ding for you." He said as rolled on his side and went digging through his night stand and grabbed a small black velvet covered box.

" We've, none each other for a while, no" he said as he faced Rogue

"Well (gulp)."

" Rogue will ya marry me." Gambit said with a hope full grin.

* Oh Oh Oh my lawd did he just ask me to marry him, he did. Look at him he looks so vulnerable, this is a big step. But what the hell. *

"Well, .................Remy"

* he looks so sweet*

" Um well, (giggle) let me put it this way you can call me Mrs. LeBeau!" Rogue said smiling ear to ear. 

"What chere, you really mean it?"

" Yes ,cajun" She said as she kissed Remy.

" Now dat I'm sure." Remy opened the box that he retrieved from his night stand. Inside it was a golden band with an one and a half caret diamond. Rogue took out the ring. On the inside band was written "Je vous aimerai toujours -Remy"**

"Do you like da ring, chere?"

" Lawd , Remy this is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It must have been expensive."

" Nothing is too expensive for my Rogue"

*******************************************************************

It was the day of their wedding. All of the teams came. Some friends from the Thieves 

guild came to see if it was true that Remy was getting married. Even Mystique came.( The wedding was held in the mansion)

(Rogue's dressing room)

" I'm so happy for you Rogue."Betsy said as she put on her make-up

" How could you ever make Remy settle down?" Ororro said as Jubilee zipped up her silk emerald dress.

"That is beyond me."

" So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Jean asked 

" We are going to the Bahamas for about two weeks then goin' to Paris for 2 weeks."

" What are you going to do there." Jubilee said with a grin

" Get your mind out of the gutter Jubilee." inquired Jean with a smile.

(Gambit's dressing room)

"Well, well, well gumbo. Looks like your about to settle down." Logan said as he did up his bow tie.

"You treat her nice. If I hear you been cheating on her or hurt her in any way. You wont be alive to see your next anniversary. She deserves the best and you better give it to her. Got it" Logan growled by the door.

" Oui. I completely understand. I will never do anything to hurt Rogue in any way."Remy said as looked over him self in the mirror.

" I hope so." Logan said under his breath

"It's 2:00. Time to go."Remy said as he walked out with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

"Bobby, Warren, let's go!" Barked Wolverine as the men scampered out.

" Where's Scott?" Bobby asked in the hall

"Talking to the professor he actual came her on time"

When the men got to the door way. They were greeted by Scott ,Betsy, Jubilee, Jean and Orroro.

" WOW" you girls look amazing drooled Bobby.

"Thank you" 

*****Wedding march ****************

"That's are signal, shall we" Logan said as he presented his arm to Orroro.

"I'd love to" Orroro said with a smile and accepted the arm. Then they went thru the doors and parted by the professor. Then Scott and Jean walked down the aisle. While they were walking down the aisle Warren was making sure he looked fine.

"Come on Warren were next you look fine." Betsy said annoyed but took a quick glance in the mirror for herself.

Then they walked down the aisle followed by Bobby and Jubilee.

***********WEDDING MARCH**************************** 

As the music played Rogue walked down the aisle. To her right was Mystique. Rogue was grinning ear-to-ear. *Mrs. Lebaeu, Mrs. Remy Lebaeu, I like the sound of that.* Mystique on the other hand had a frown on *Mrs. Lebaeu, Mrs. Rogue Lebaeu. I hate the sound of that. I am going to be a mother-in-law to him. He will call me ...........mom* Mystique cringed at the very thought which brought here unapproving looks from the guests. When they stopped by the professor. Mystique gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Then she whispered to Remy 

" Treat her right or face the consequences." She said in a cold tone. Remy replied back to her 

" Don't worry Mom".*Lord give me the strength not to kill him till I have a grand child* prayed Mystique. She then found her seat next to Irene. And sat with grunt. "Looks like you're the Mother of thief." whispered Irene with a grin. "Don't tempt me to leave you here Irene, I have the keys to the car," Mystique whispered back.  
  


******************************************************************************

( 1 year after the wedding)

"Come on Chere push." Remy said to his wife

"AHH. You try to push a thing the size of a water melon out of a hole the size of a lemonnnnnnNNNNNNNNNN!" Rogue yelled as yet another contraction hit

" Alright Rogue just give one more push" Beast said waiting in between her legs for the baby. 

"Nahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Rogue said with a final grunt. And with that came a babies cry. Remy then gave Rogue a kiss on the cheek.

" Congratulations Rogue and Gambit you have a 10-toed, 10-fingered, one headed bouncing baby...."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Rogue shot up with a jerk.*where am ah where is Remy and the baby*.Then it hit Rogue it was all a dream. Her being able to touch Remy, getting married to him, having his baby. It was a dream. Her dress from the previous night still laid on the floor. The calender said it was the next day. Her book right where she left off . Make-up still on her face. Gloves still on. She sat there on her bed looking at the gloves loathing them with every particle in her body. She then started to cry because she knew she could never have that.  
  
THE END  
  


How was that it took me awhile to write. Sorry if the ending is bad. I do believe that she will control her powers but I wanted you to feel sorry for her. Did it work, pretty please review. ;)  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**= I will love you always- Remy


End file.
